


Cabin Fever

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Arguing, Fighting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Someone requested this but I hate fights so instead I'll just channel quarantine frustrations
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Cabin Fever

It was cabin fever. You realized that, halfway through your angry power walk. It only made sense, aside from the grocery boy the only person you ever saw was Brahms. And no matter how much you loved the guy, you couldn’t stand to be around him one second longer.

All through the day you had snapped at him, avoided him, glared him down. When he appeared out of nowhere, you’d leap in surprise and shout that he needed to start wearing a bell. You were wound so tightly, you felt like a bomb that was only moments from going off.

In order to stop, you had rushed out of the house in a hurry, taking a walk and getting some much-needed space, air, and alone time. You shook out your hands in frustration, stomping through the woods, trying to get out all your bad thoughts. At least you still had the outdoors. 

“Oh my god, I can’t take this anymore!” You snapped, kicking a tree, instantly screaming in pain and grabbing your foot, tumbling to the ground as you lost your balance. “Damn it!” 

“Are you okay?” A voice said, making you jump again, whirling around to see Brahms standing behind you.

“What the hell are you doing out here?” You snapped, scrambling to your feet. “I thought you never left the house!”

“I was worried about you!” Brahms snapped back. 

“God, you can’t handle me being out of your sight for two seconds?” You glowered, turning to walk away. “Go back home.”

“Why are you acting like this?” Brahms grabbed your shoulder, pushing you against a tree, pressing his body against yours. He glared at you as you struggled against him.

“Let me go!” You spat, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

He pushed himself harder into you, his voice lowering dangerously. “Why are you acting like this?”

You looked away, frowning deeply. “I just need some alone time.”

“Well, you could have just said that.” Brahms pushed away from you, frowning deeply behind his mask. “I’m going back home.”

Hugging yourself, you bit your tongue to keep yourself from saying anything else you might regret when you were in a better mood.

Brahms turned back to the house, and you noticed that his hands were shaking slightly. And your heart sank at the sight. He had come outside even though he was afraid.

“Brahms?” You said timidly.

He turned his head, but he still faced the house.

“I’m sorry.” You said.

Brahms nodded before running back to the house, leaving you alone with the knowledge that you had hurt him for no reason.


End file.
